Hold On To Where We Are
by EatSleepBreatheJonas
Summary: Post Final Jam. Smitchie. Shane doesn't get the initial reaction he expects from Mitchie.


_**Hold On To Where We Are**_

_**EatSleepBreatheJonas**_

**Mitchie and Shane after Final Jam; Shane doesn't get the reaction he expects from Mitchie. Fluff ensues. Oh! And I was officially nominated for Best Declaration Of Feelings Scene, in the Camp Rock Fanfic Awards, so head over to ScarlettBlush's profile and vote for me please. (ridiculously big smile.) If you're interested in knowing why I'm so ridiculously happy, you can send me a PM and I'll give you the details. **

**Song is _All I Need Is You _by The Click Five.**

* * *

Shane and Mitchie sat cross-legged on the Final Jam stage. Hours had passed; everyone had left them alone. They had been talking casually, avoiding the true topic that was in their minds. Shane laughed softly at something she said; she smiled softly. Suddenly, the conversation had turned from light to serious.

"We need to talk about what happened between us." Shane stated, leaning forward. Mitchie blinked uncertainly, not sure what she should say to that. Her mind was frantically coming up with responses, but the one that came out shocked both of them.

"Is there an us?" She asked quietly. Shane paused for a moment, staring at her. "Never mind. Let's talk." Mitchie rushed, curling her legs under her. Shane continued to stare at her, his head reeling. Was there a 'them'?

"I...I don't know if there's an us." He mumbled, very confused about his feelings now. He knew he cared for this girl; but to what extent? "I just want to know why you didn't tell me the truth about your mom and everything." He told her.

Mitchie sighed. "I don't know. I lied to Tess to fit in here. Everything, everyone, is so glamorous here, and I'm just Mitchie. I didn't mean for that story to get to you; but it did. And you brought it up that day, and I so desperately wanted to tell you the truth...but I was afraid you wouldn't talk to me any longer if you knew the truth."

Shane shook his head, not believing her. "You know that's not true. If you had just told me, I would have understood." He declared. She laughed softly, and he frowned. "Mitchie, just tell me that every moment we spent together was the real you." Shane begged, taking her hand.

"I honestly can say that was the true me. I had forgotten about my lie until you brought it up." Mitchie told him, standing up to leave. Shane stood up with her, not dropping her hand, knowing where he stood, relationship wise with Mitchie. He knew what he wanted to do, and he knew he was going to do it.

"Where are you going?" He asked, giving her hand a gentle tug so she would stop short and crash into him. She laughed and shrugged. "Good." He murmured, drawing her closer. Mitchie shifted uncomfortably. She knew she loved Shane, as a friend. But lately, she had felt there was something more. She had unconsciously dreamed of this moment for the past week. But standing there, pressed against him, she was only scared of her own feelings.

"Why do you look so scared?" Shane mumbled, resting his hands on her waist. Mitchie didn't say anything. "You look like I'm holding a knife to your throat." He added teasingly. His hands moved up her arms, one tracing her cheek. She shivered under his touch. "When all I really want to do is this." He whispered, bending down to brush his lips against hers. She gasped as he held the embrace for a moment before pulling away.

"I don't care if you don't feel the same way. I just needed to get my feelings out there." He told her. Mitchie pulled away, tears streaming down her face. Shane noticed and darted to her side. "Hey, what's wrong?" He whispered, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "Is this because I kissed you?"

She shook her head frantically, blinking back more tears. "No...I'm scared. I'm scared of my feelings; my feelings for you." She whispered. Shane blinked slowly. What did she mean?

"What are you talking about?" He asked turning so he stood in front of her. Mitchie sighed, not looking him in the eye, instead staring at the floor. "Mitchie, what on earth are you talking about?" He repeated, and she finally looked up at him.

"I can't feel for you what you feel for me. I just can't, because I'll get hurt. And it hurts, because I do feel that way. But I can't let myself. I know I'm just going to get hurt by you." Mitchie whispered. Shane felt like he had been hit in the face by a brick.

"Mitchie..." He said softly, reaching out for her hand. She pulled away, shaking her head. "Mitchie, I'm not going to hurt you."

She didn't look up. "You won't mean to hurt me, but I know eventually, I will get hurt." She told him, blinking back more tears. "I know you would never hurt me intentionally." Mitchie breathed, turning away from him.

"Hey." He caught her by the arm and turned her back to face him. "I am not ever going to hurt you, intentionally or otherwise." He stated, dropping his grip on her arm. "I promise." She stepped away, not facing him. She stared at the backdrop of the stage, her arms crossed defensively. Shane moved to stand behind her. His arms wrapped protectively around her waist, letting her head rest against his shoulder.

_  
"You're scared  
It shows  
Been there  
You're not prepared to be  
In love  
With me  
So soon cause you've been through enough to have  
Something hold you back_

_We don't need to go that far  
Let's hold on to where we are  
If it's real we'll make it through  
Cause all I need is you"_

Shane sang softly, his voice caressing her ears. His arms still held her firmly against him; she didn't want to move. "I don't know that I love you." Mitchie told him. Shane shrugged, pausing before continuing the song.

"_They say  
Don't waste  
Your time  
They're obviously blind_

_So let's  
Forget  
The words the thoughts they put into your head  
Don't give up just yet_

_We don't need to go that far  
Let's hold on to where we are  
If it's real we'll make it through  
Cause all I need is you"  
_

Mitchie turned in his arms to face him. Shane rested his forehead against hers, tangling their fingers together like he had hours before on the same stage. She smiled softly, their breath mingling. Mitchie knew if he continued to sing; she would kiss him. If she kissed him, she would fall for him, and then she would be lost. Shane knew it as well.

"_We don't need the world right now  
We got time to work it out  
Hold on tight, I'll hold on too  
Cause all I need is --_

_Baby, maybe we should start somewhere  
Baby, let me in your heart  
Before we fall apart"_

As his words hit her, she clutched at his shoulders, desperately trying to not lose this moment. "I don't want to lose you." She whispered, looking up into his dark eyes. Shane smiled gently.

"You don't have to ever lose me." He told her, running a hand through her long hair. She laid her head down on his shoulder, relishing his touch; the way his hands held her hips against his; the way his voice was soft and smooth and how it seemed to just overpower all her other senses.

"_We don't need to go too far  
Let's hold on to who we are  
If it's real we'll make it through  
Cause all I need is you_

_We don't need the world right now  
We got time to work it out  
Hold on tight, I'll hold on too  
Cause all I need is you  
All I need is you  
All I need is you"_

It was Mitchie this time who pressed her mouth to Shane's gently. He was immobile for a moment, before drawing her even closer. The kiss was soft and innocent; everything Mitchie had wanted. She closed her eyes, parting her lips slightly, tentatively. Shane sensed this, continuing to embrace her slowly. Mouths moved together; hands held her against him; one leg in between hers; eyes closed tightly against the world. Mitchie pulled away, breathless.

"Don't let go of me." She mumbled, knowing Shane would understand the double meaning hidden in her words. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, breathing slowly. Shane nodded, hands rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'm not going to ever let go."

* * *

**Hmmm. Not quite how I wanted it to turn out. But it'll do. Thoughts? Go vote in ScarlettBlush's profile. (big smile.) **

**I'm posting another oneshot soon, titled **_Fallin'_** so look for that too.**

**Cecilia**


End file.
